Error de correspondencia
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: Una mala carta de amor y un destinatario incorrecto Historia corta/ MenmaxCharasukexMenma


Error de correspondencia

.

" _Tú, mi adorada persona._

 _Sé que te será difícil de creer, pero simplemente no puedo apartarte de mi mente más que breves lapsos que terminan en cuanto, aún por error, fijo mis ojos en los tuyos. No necesitas rizos para tenerme cautivado, ni algún impresionante atributo de esos que un sujeto cualquiera buscaría._

 _Para mí, eres como una perfecta crisálida, a punto de emerger como el ser más hermoso sobre la tierra. Tan seguro estoy de ello que no puedo evitar admirarte en silencio, anhelándote tanto que siento que algún día me quedaré sin aire de tanto que lo contengo debido a la emoción._

 _Sé que te sorprenderá que se trate de mí, pero entiéndeme. Tal vez se trate de la última persona que esperarías, tal vez tienes una visión muy distinta de mí. De mientras, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, y que mis sentimientos no cambiarán aun cuando nuestros caminos se separen._

 _Siempre tuyo."_

…

…

…

Menma miraba la hoja con expresión neutra. Estaba pálido, lo sabía por la extraña sensación de frío en su rostro, pero no dejaría que Lee se enterara. Inquieto por ese pensamiento, buscó su mirada sonriente y estuvo a punto de soltar la carta y largarse de ahí para evitar la dureza de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué tal? — Preguntó el chico de peinado de hongo unos segundos después. Menma no había conseguido llevar a cabo su plan de huida.

Desvió la mirada un momento, en dirección a su compañera sentada casi en la esquina del salón. Sakura tenía la cabeza sumergida en un libro y no se dio cuenta de su corto análisis. Ciertamente, las palabras en la carta le hicieron imaginarle como una cosa ligeramente amorfa que reposaba en la rama de algún árbol olvidado. Claro que ella sería hermosa de mayor y ya lo era incluso ahora, pero la imagen mental proporcionada por Lee le había dado ganas de arrancarse los ojos.

— Horrible — Admitió y estuvo tentado a romper el papel, pero también entendía que eso sería decisión de Lee una vez le hiciera entrar en razón.

— … ¿D-de verdad? — Sus redondos ojos se aguaron y una mueca de derrota se plasmó en su rostro. Su aura depresiva los envolvió a ambos y Menma tuvo el no muy sano impulso de arrojarse por la ventana —. ¿Por qué?

Volvió su vista a la carta y por si no hubiera entendido alguna frase correctamente, la volvió a leer. Se quedó a la mitad, o no podría contener las ganas de vomitar.

— Parece un spam mal hecho de alguna página romántica en Facebook — Respondió y oh Kami, ¿por qué no le había dado al nacer algún filtro de malos comentarios? —. Es más: si el papel de la carta tuviera vida, sé que te diría severamente "Apuesto a que te gusta que te humillen".

Lee dejó caer sus hombros y posteriormente su cabeza sobre el pupitre. Menma habría jurado que su alma salió en una voluta de humo con la misma expresión de derrota que había en su rostro. No podía culparlo; su amigo era muy malo en las palabras y el simple hecho de haber intentado aquello ya le daba cierto mérito, que desgraciadamente no compensaba su falta de talento.

— De verdad me gusta, Menma — Murmuró Lee con voz de ultratumba y el aludido se contuvo de rodar los ojos —. Y cuando vi que ninguna de mis cartas era buena me metí a internet y…

— Un momento — Le cortó Menma —, ¿ese texto de hippie drogado no es tuyo?

— ¡Hey!... — Reclamó Lee ofendido, tal vez imaginándose con rastas y un puro cubano entre los labios. Sin embargo, no tardó en serenarse —. No, no es mío.

Y hundió el rostro entre sus brazos previamente colocados sobre el pupitre. Menma estuvo tentado a darle unas palmaditas de consuelo, pero se contuvo al ver que volvía a alzar la cabeza y le observaba con expresión de disculpa.

— Lo saqué de Textos de amor genéricos punto com — Eso explicaba por qué en ningún momento la carta hacía alusión a un destinatario femenino o masculino. El ojiazul de dio cuenta de que, aunque la persona que había escrito eso dejaba mucho a desear, sí había tenido cuidado en que ninguna de las frases hiciera referencia a un solo sexo. ¿Quién mierda tenía tanto ingenio de un lado y tan poco estilo poético del otro? —. Me había parecido tierno hasta que vi tu expresión.

Oh, entonces no había sabido ocultarla. Bueno, de todas formas, tal vez era mejor así. Ni Sakura merecía semejante pecado literario, ni Lee merecía semejante humillación. Mejor que cuanto antes aquella cosa fuera quemada y aquel responsable del escrito, denunciado y llevado a la academia de la lengua para redimirse.

— Me ofrezco a escribirte algo de calidad a cambio de que tires esto a la basura de una buena vez — Murmuró Menma, al tiempo que le devolvía el papel. Lee lo tomó y le observó con expresión confundida y esperanzada.

— ¿De verdad me ayudarás?

El Uzumaki se encogió de hombros.

— Te debo algunas — Y Textos de amor genéricos no necesitaba a una víctima más de sus escritos.

Lee le sonrió abiertamente y caminó rumbo al bote de basura en la esquina del salón. Menma observó su andar vacilante, como si se encontrara en un dilema interno y pensara que no vendría mal intentarlo, aunque sólo consiguiera un rotundo rechazo. Ah, que su voluntad era grande, pero Menma esperaba que no tomara ese camino.

Pareció acertar. Con dramatismo, colocó la mano por encima del bote para dejar caer el sobre de forma teatral.

Y Menma se encontró de nuevo maldiciendo a Kami-sama al momento en que Kiba entró, le quitó la carta y se acercó a su asiento, justo tras él. Lee se puso de mil colores antes de reaccionar y cruzar el salón en su dirección.

Lo próximo estaba curiosamente borroso en su memoria: Lee exigiendo la carta de vuelta, Kiba alejándola de su alcancé, un par de insultos entre dientes y un par de intentos de golpes que hicieron más daño al mobiliario que a ellos mismos. Todo, en completo silencio, como si no llamaran ya la atención con su forcejeo.

— ¡Dámela, Kiba! — Gruño Lee al tiempo que se alzaba de puntitas para intentar alcanzarla, pero Kiba se estiró un poco más y se inclinó hacia atrás para evitarlo —. ¡No pienso darle eso a Sakura!

— Oh, pero claro que lo harás — Murmuró Kiba con gesto malicioso al tiempo que llamaba a una compañera con un gesto de manos. La chica se acercó al cabo de unos segundos y le dio el sobre cerrado —. Dáselo.

— ¿A quién? — Y ahí empezó de nuevo el forcejeo. Kiba gruño algo parecido a "Sakura-chan", pero debido a que Lee tenía las manos sobre su boca, supo por la expresión de la chica que no se había entendido del todo.

Claro, que no había muchos alumnos con quien pudiera confundirla, pero para salir de dudas, preguntó también por el remitente.

En ese punto Menma se levantó, porque entendía que aquello era en serio y las consecuencias podían ser caóticas si no intervenía. Sin embargo, la mirada de Kiba fue suficiente para mantenerlo en su lugar.

— Recuerda las que me debes — Dijo entre dientes. Menma se tensó y apretó los puños, pero aquella frase (y otras más indecorosas) tenía cierto tinte sagrado entre su grupo de amigos, y si Kiba había decidido agotar esos comodines en ese momento, había sido elección suya.

Así que Menma debió quedarse donde estaba. Aun observándole, con un tinte muy peligroso en la mirada, Kiba habló a la chica.

— Ya sabes de quién.

La chica parecía bastante indiferente a la lucha por el poder que se jugaba en ese momento. Se encogió de hombros y volvió sobre sus pasos. Menma sólo alcanzó a ver eso antes de que el forcejeo de aquel par fuera condenado a la catástrofe y cayeran lo suficientemente cerca de él como para obligarlo a sentarse de nuevo.

— ¡Eres un completo hijo de puta! — Gritó Lee furioso. Kiba, sin embargo, reía entre dientes. Menma supuso que ser amigo cercano de la pelirrosa era suficiente como para que estuviera tan seguro de que aquello no traería consecuencias muy desagradables. Kiba era estúpido, pero sabía medirse, aunque ese incidente seguramente haría que Lee dejara de hablarle durante un par de semanas. Ya podía saborear la Guerra Fría —. ¡Y tú eres un traidor! — Añadió dirigiéndose a él.

Menma sintió pena, pero debió encogerse de hombros.

— Usó las que le debía; no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Reacio a volver la vista al pupitre de Sakura, Lee se levantó y se dejó caer en su propio asiento, sintiéndose profundamente miserable. Esta vez Menma no se contuvo de darle unas palmaditas y de mirar con reproche a Kiba, que se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

— Pudo ser peor — Murmuró —. Pudiste nacer con cara de perro y mirada de idiota, como Kiba.

— Oi, al menos yo no gusto del playboy del salón — Se defendió el Inuzuka con una mueca, su voz convertida en un susurro. Si bien no era el mejor golpe que podía dar, ciertamente a Menma le caló la frase y con más razón hizo un esfuerzo por fingir que el aludido no estaba unos asientos más allá de Sakura, escuchando música y siendo secretamente observado por él hasta que fuera el momento de iniciar la clase.

La mirada asesina del Uzumaki fue suficiente para que Kiba se decidiera a sentarse. Sólo cuando se aseguró de que se quedaría quieto, desvió la vista a la pelirrosa.

Y supo que algo andaba mal, porque no tenía la carta en sus manos. No parecía haberse inmutado en ningún momento anterior ni haber cambiado la expresión por cualquier circunstancia. Seguía exactamente en la misma posición de antes y la mirada de Menma buscó entonces a la chica a la que le habían comisionado la entrega.

— Está hecho — Murmuró una vocecita a su lado. Menma estuvo a nada de botarle los dientes por el susto. ¿Es que acaso se podía ser más invisible? Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo se llamaba.

— ¿De verdad? — Respondió Lee mientras ladeaba el cuello tan rápido que por un momento Menma temió que se lo hubiera roto —… Pero no está leyendo nada.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

— No soy responsable de lo que Charasuke decida hacer con esa carta.

Chara… ¿qué? El trío palideció de inmediato, con tanta sincronía que la chica pareció muy cerca de la impresión a pesar de caracterizarse por ser imperturbable.

Con la misma expresión de alguien que espera la muerte, los chicos dirigieron su atención unos asientos más allá de la pelichicle. Menma reconoció el papel que minutos antes tenía en sus manos ahora en esas que eran mucho más pálidas y elegantes que las suyas. Su mirada se alzó con lentitud y dio con los labios apretados, el profundo sonrojo y los ojos abiertos como platos de Charasuke. También estaba muy pálido, más que lo de costumbre, y Menma pensó que realmente Lee tenía muy mala suerte.

Eso hasta que Charasuke alzó la vista y ladeó el rostro en dirección a ellos. Sus ojos no se posaron en Lee, que tenía la boca abierta y un temblor en el cuerpo. Tampoco en Kiba, que se mordía los labios con ansiedad y desviaba la vista cada tanto. No, su mirada había ido a parar a Menma, y él no lo entendió hasta que rememoró lo ocurrido momentos atrás, cuando Kiba había dicho a la chica que ya sabía a quién enviarla mientras lo observaba fijamente.

A él, a Menma.

Se había convertido en el emisor de la carta.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era arrastrado por su par de amigos fuera del salón. Entre sus pequeños gritos ansiosos y planes maquiavélicos de cómo librarse del problema, Menma sólo entendía una cosa.

Estaba muerto.

 **.**

— Está hecho — Dijo Kiba al sentarse frente a él en una mesa de la cafetería. El único placer que Menma podía tener en ese momento era contemplar la expresión de pánico de ambos al recibir su mirada asesina marca Namikaze (porque su madre era un amor, pero su padre había heredado la expresión severa de sus ancestros cuando algo no le gustaba), aunque no era suficiente para satisfacer su miseria interna.

No habló, se limitó a arquear la ceja de forma interrogativa.

— Hemos corrido el rumor de que la carta no es tuya, sino que pediste ayuda para escribirla y Kiba creyó que era buena idea enviarla, aunque juraste que no estaba lista.

Menma deseó tener algún aparato de tortura en ese lugar para hacerles sufrir a ambos lo que merecían. Proporcionaba cierto alivio saber que al menos ya no era el autor de esas horribles palabras, pero Charasuke seguía creyendo que él había querido mandarle una declaración romántica y eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

Maldijo a Kiba, maldijo a Lee, y a sus malditas hormonas que lo habían orillado a ser atraído por ese pelinegro. Maldijo el momento en que se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha era atractivo, el momento en que sugirió a Lee que podía escribirle algo lindo a Sakura y, básicamente, el momento en que la madre del Inuzuka había decidido traer a su vástago al mundo.

— Que conveniente — Murmuró con voz ronca; los chicos se estremecieron —. Justo la manera en que ninguno es responsable y yo quedo como el único imbécil entre nosotros.

El dúo de desagradecidos tuvo la decencia de agachar la mirada hacia la mesa. Y es que todo aquello a Menma no le beneficiaba en lo más mínimo, sobre todo porque tenía toda la intención de ir a buscar a Charasuke para explicarle lo ocurrido, aún si eso implicaba hacer el mayor ridículo de su vida.

Estar ahí, saboreando su miseria en una esquina de la cafetería, era simplemente para armarse de valor… Sí, para eso. Tener a ese par divulgando estupideces ya era bastante malo y sobre todo porque el falso destinatario de aquella porquería no dejaba de observarlo desde un par de mesas más allá.

¿Por qué Kami le hacía pasar semejante desgracia?

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para compensarte, Menma? — Preguntó Lee, y era claro que sabía que la habían jodido a niveles estratosféricos. Haberlo sacado del salón sólo había dado otro mensaje erróneo a ese enorme malentendido, y que divulgaran una versión alterada sólo para salvarse el pellejo, le dejaba más claro qué tipo de compensación quería.

— Que se arrojen del segundo piso — Respondió. Los ojos de Lee y Kiba se abrieron con sorpresa y Menma descubrió, no sin cierta malicia, que ambos estaban lo suficientemente asustados de él como para creer cualquier estupidez que saliera de su boca —. Pero debido a que ese es el camino fácil, me deben un mes de almuerzos cada uno. Ustedes deciden quién va primero.

Ambos asintieron con vehemencia. Menma eligió ese momento para levantarse y marcharse derechito a la mierda. Necesitaba pensar, y hacerlo en la cafetería ciertamente no era lo mejor, mucho menos con esos ojos azabaches perforando su sien.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó Lee.

— Lejos de ustedes — Tomó sus cosas y salió de la cafetería, tan rápido como podía sin que pareciera que estaba huyendo y ahogando rápidamente las voces de sus "amigos".

En la tranquilidad del pasillo, reflexionó sobre sus tristes circunstancias. No sabía de qué le servía tanta confianza en sí mismo si, de todas maneras, cuando hablaba con el Uchiha las palabras se le escapaban. Ni siquiera el hecho de encontrarse en una situación con todo a su favor impedía que el alma se le saliera del cuerpo cuando lo veía acercarse, o que le temblaran las manos cuando le dedicaba uno de sus característicos guiños al pasar. ¿Cómo demonios se las ingeniaría entonces, para hablar con él sobre una situación por demás embarazosa?

Ah, que a veces tenía tan mala suerte… Escuchó pasos tras él y se volteó para reprender al par de idiotas e instigarlos a que le dejaran solo.

Se quedó de piedra al ver quien le seguía. Charasuke se detuvo a un par de metros de él.

No lucía avergonzado, pero sí ciertamente incómodo. Menma tragó saliva y rogó a los cuatro vientos que aquello fuera lo menos humillante posible, para al menos mantener una parte de su dignidad intacta y librar con ella lo que quedaba del año.

— Hey, Menma… — Saludó Charasuke. Tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, seguramente producto de su carrera por alcanzarlo.

— Hey — Respondió por inercia. El deseo de hacerse pequeñito y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra se incrementaba a cada segundo que esos ojos azabaches se fijaban en los suyos.

— Tus amigos hablaron conmigo… O eso creo — Se rascó la cabeza —. ¿Cuenta que lo hayan hecho gritando frente a todo el salón?

HIJOS DE PU…

— Bueno, no es importante — Se apuró a añadir, seguramente al ver su cara de pocos amigos —. El punto es que me dijeron que tú no habías escrito eso, sino que Kiba se había aprovechado de la situación.

Bueno, ambas premisas eran ciertas, el problema era que no de la forma en que Menma quería. Se encontró en un dilema al entender que, si le decía que nunca había tenido intención de escribirle algo, Charasuke lo interpretaría como que no estaba interesado, y si bien no había intentado aún acercarse a él de esa forma, tampoco estaba en sus planes evitarlo toda la vida.

Se encontró pensando que habría sido más fácil que Charasuke se hubiera ofendido con aquello, en vez de tratar de mostrarse comprensivo.

Menma tomó aire, a sabiendas de que se estaba condenando a no ser más que el hazmerreír del séptimo grado, y empezó a hablar.

— Respecto a eso, lo siento si te…

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? — Interrumpió Charasuke, tan alto y tan cerca que Menma se apartó por el susto.

Una cosa era recibir el mensaje y otra distinta entenderlo. Cuando Menma finalmente hizo lo segundo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y volteó a ver a Charasuke, temiendo que hubiera enloquecido.

— Pero… — Habló, aunque no tenía idea de qué iba a decir. No fue necesario, porque Charasuke interrumpió de nuevo.

— Anda, conozco un lugar cerca de aquí — Posteriormente sonrió y le guiño el ojo. Menma sintió un muy extraño vuelco en su estómago —. ¿Estás libre después de clases?

Anonadado como estaba, a Menma le tomó varios segundos asentir con la cabeza. Charasuke le sonrió ampliamente en respuesta y cuando recuperó su capacidad motora, el Uchiha ya se alejaba por el pasillo.

— ¡Te veo a las tres del lado del estacionamiento! — Le gritó a lo lejos, y a Menma le costó otro par de preciados segundos esbozar una sonrisa leve que correspondiera a la suya.

Luego de aquel vórtice emocional, anotó en su lista mental de pendientes, mandar un mensaje a Textos de amor genéricos punto com, para presentarse seguramente como el único cliente satisfecho con sus mierdas de escritos.

No era una mentira que había sido culpa de ellos, después de todo.

 **FIN.**


End file.
